A variety of tree stands, i.e., devices which are adapted to be mounted or supported in a tree and which include a seat or platform for a hunter, are commercially available. One problem with such tree stands is that they are relatively large and cumbersome and create a burden, particularly for a lone hunter, when the hunter also has to carry his gun along with the tree stand. As indicated below, some tree stands have been proposed which make provision for supporting a gun thereon but these proposals have not been completely successful, and there is a disadvantage with respect to versatility in having a permanently affixed gun holder. In the latter regard, most tree stands do not include a gun holder and it would be advantageous to have a simple gun holder that could be used with different tree stands at different times and locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,395 to Rittenhouse discloses a tree stand for hunters comprising frame, a plywood platform secured to the frame, a canvas seat attached to the frame, a safety belt secured to the frame, a block and tackle suspension unit attached to the frame, and a tree securement belt looped around the frame. A long gun support device in the form of a slidable clamp is permanently secured to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 to Amacker discloses an apparatus for climbing an upright columnar member such as a tree comprising a first climbing arrangement including a first gripping means for gripping the tree, first and second upper bars and third and fourth middle bars for supporting the body of the user, a first platform, spaced from the tree and movable along the third and fourth middle bars, for supporting the body of the user in a sitting position and a second climbing means for accommodating the feet of the user. A rack, permanently attached to the first climbing means by a nut and bolt, is provided for holding a gun or other weapon. The rack includes a resilient clip for retaining the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,292 to Van Gompel discloses a portable tree stand including a platform, a pair of rollers mounted at an angle on one side of a tree and a roller locking claw disposed on the other side of the tree which locks the stand at the desired height. A ladder extends downwardly from the stand and allows the hunter to climb up to the stand, after which the ladder can be pulled upwardly to the stand to form a chair. The stand includes a gun holder arrangement which includes projections which are received in holes in the platform and which is formed by a pair of interconnected legs that are used in cradling a gun or in supporting a bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,052 to Keton discloses a weapon holding apparatus, including a pair of nylon straps adapted for holding, and readily releasing, a firearm or bow across a hunter's lap while the hunter is sitting on the ground or in a tree. Each nylon strap itself comprises a leg strap and a weapon retainer strap made of nylon webbing material attached together in a cruciform fashion. The ends of each strap have hooks and loops fastener material attached thereto. The leg strap is wrapped around the hunter's leg, while the weapon retainer strap is wrapped around the firearm or bow, with one strap being placed around each leg. The straps secure in place opposite ends of the firearm or bow, leaving the hunter's hands free while keeping the weapon readily accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,949 to Peebles discloses an apparatus for supporting a firearm comprising a base, at least one hinged surface securement member attached to a bottom surface of the base, an extensible firearm support port in the base, an upright locking member removably placed within the extensible firearm support port, an extensible firearm support removably connected to the upright locking member, and a plurality of seating member ports located within the base. A releasable firearm securing apparatus (preferably a hooks and loops fastener) is permanently attached to a gun support cradle mounted on the firearm support.